


Solstice

by Thatuglyduckling00



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatuglyduckling00/pseuds/Thatuglyduckling00
Summary: On the eve of the Winter Solstice the pack gains a new member, although she isn't what they expected.*This is set two years after BD, so Quil, Embry, and jake would be around 18-19 for this story!
Relationships: Quil Ateara V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. New beginnings

It was a freezing night, almost thirty-five degrees, and the pack was out patrolling the forest to keep out unwanted threats. Although their elevated body heat and fur helped keep them warm, the cold air was still enough to warrant a few complaints. Sam, Jared, Quil, and Brady were scheduled to patrol for the night, and at dawn they would switch out with the other pack members. Each wolf was in charge of patrolling a half mile radius; wide enough to scan the area and short enough to call for help quickly. 

_'I'm so hungry... I wonder if Emily has any breakfast out for us'_ whined Brady, one of the newer pack recruits, his grayish brown fur rustling as he swifty made his way through the foliage. 

_'Maybe you should be more concerned about approaching blood suckers than how full your stomach is'_ Jared quipped back, fully intent on keeping Kim and the reservation safe from any danger.

In his own section, Quil remained silent; choosing to listen to his pack brothers rather than join in. This in itself was out of character for Quil, but in the moment something felt off and he paused. Looking around, there was nothing abnormal to be seen. A cold forest floor littered with fallen leaves and bare trees surrounded him, yet he didn't understand why the air felt so energized. Shaking his head, Quil turned around to head back to the Uley house. Before he saw it, the smell of blood invaded Quil's snout causing his brown fur to stand up. Immediately the sense of danger prompted the other pack members to race to Quil's location without being told. But when they arrived, they all joined Quil's side and shared the same confused and alerted thoughts. 

It wasn't a vampire, or an animal, or anything that looked remotely dangerous. Rather their eyes focused on a girl lying unconscious on the forest floor, clothed in a blood spattered dress. Before any of the wolves could advance, Sam ordered them all to spread out around her to prevent a possible escape. Although she didn't look dangerous, they still had no clue as to how she appeared so suddenly and the bloodied dress did not help her cause. As the wolves spread into a circle around her they noticed her smell. She smelled human, and the beating in her chest proved that she was a human, yet a strong scent of burning sage lingered into the air. 

_'Did you seriously overlook an entire girl, Quil!?'_ Jared snapped his large head over to Quil's direction.

 _"No, I swear! I had just went over the area and as soon as I turned around I smelt the blood then I turned around again and she was there!'_ Quil truly had no idea how the girl had appeared, there had been no sound, no footprints, and no smell prior to her spontaneous arrival. The pack was racing different scenarios through their heads, each wilder than the last, until the mindlink had become too overwhelming.

 _'Enough!'_ the power that radiated from Sam's large, black wolf was enough to bring the pack to silence. _'For now the best we can do is to try to get her to safety; and from what we know she isn't a vampire, so that means we help her. '_

Quil's head cocked to the side, _'Where are we taking her?'_

Thinking about their options, Sam ruled out different possibilities. _'She's not going to Emily's, regardless if she's human we know nothing about her and she could be a potential danger. The best option would be Billy's, Jacob isn't home much and Billy will know what to do.'_

 _"Brady, shift back and let Billy know that we need him. And also call Sue, we don't know if the girl is injured and we don't know enough to just drop her off at a hospital.'_ As his final command slipped into the mindlink, Sam made his way behind a tree to grab some spare clothing; now seeing the benefits of leaving spare clothes throughout the woods. After changing into shorts, Sam slowly made his way towards the girl. As he approached her small figure, he noticed that not only was the blood covering her dress but also most of her skin. Dried blood clung to her arms and matted up large portions of her hair, and her round face was covered in small, reddish brown droplets. Nothing about the girl seemed to invoke a threat, which just made Sam all the more suspicious as to how and why she showed up in this condition. Lifting up the girl with ease, Sam turned to the other wolves "Get ready to shift back and switch out, and when you do meet me at Billy's." Both wolves nodded their massive heads and went about their shift. 

By the time Sam had reached the Black household Sue had already arrived with a large bag filled with medical supplies. Opening the door, Sue stood back to give Sam room to enter and met eyes with Billy the second she had seen how much blood covered the girl. Immediately Billy rolled forward in his wheelchair, "place her on the couch, and use the pillow to prop her head up." Sam complied to the order and gently placed the girl onto the couch, being careful to not jostle her body around too much. Sue then grabbed a stool and paced it in front of the couch to begin her work. As she did an initial exam to check for any injuries, Billy looked up to see Sam's serious and worried face.

Taking a deep breath, Billy started, "So what exactly happened? Brady told me was that there was a girl in the woods covered in blood, and that we needed Sue here immediately." Sam turned his eyes away from the girl to meet Billy's steady gaze, "I don't know. Quil was the one that found her first; said she appeared out of thin air and has no clue how she arrived. All we do know is that she's human and she wasn't carrying a weapon or anything else on her." 

Turning his sight back to the girl on the couch, Billy fully took in her frail looking figure. She was tired looking, even from across the room Billy noticed the dark bags forming under her eyes. The dress she was wearing was white, or at least used to be, and fell down to her knees. But none of that is what really caught Billy's attention, yet it was the thin black, tattooed line around her right ankle that made his eyes widen. The familiarity of the mark seemed so close, yet he couldn't exactly recall what it symbolised. 

"Call Old Quil"

The command caught Sam off guard, he had been studying the bloody form as well. Billy looked over to Sam once more and continued in a hushed tone, "Call Old Quil, he'll want to see this." Slightly confused, Sam quickly nodded his head and went over to the kitchen to use the house phone. As Sam ended the phone call, Jared and Quil made their way into the house. Anxiously, Quil looked at the girl on the couch hoping that she would be okay. He had noticed that Sue had cleaned most of the blood off of her face and arms, showing that she was actually quite beautiful -angelic even. Finally turning to face the men in the room, Sue placed away her stethoscope, "from what I can tell she only has a few minor scratches and cuts, and more than likely she will have a few bruises. But honestly, to the extent of her injuries there is no way possible that all or any of this blood is hers." The confusion in the room only escalated, but before anybody could begin to wonder about the situation Old Quil entered the house. Without a word, Old Quil looked to Billy first and then to the others. With one glance at the girl, Old Quil just saw a helpless young woman covered in blood. Yet he too, eventually looked down to her bare feet and noticed the thin black line. Much to the surprise of the young wolves and Sue, Old Quil let out a soft, lighthearted chuckle, "well this is definitely a nice surprise, and during the Winter Solstice no less."


	2. Two

Everyone in the room looked at Old Quil with confusion except Billy, and eventually it was Sue that spoke up, "Meaning what exactly?" Old Quil looked across and met her gaze, he knew that the girl's secret wasn't his nor Billy's to tell. But before any explanation could be made up, Sam raised his left hand slightly as to halt all movement; he could hear it, the frantic beating of a nervous heart. She was awake. 

As movement in the room stopped, everyone took a collective breath and paused. The other wolves now heard it too, and as the sound of her heart beat increased so did her breathing pattern. Quickly, everyone moved to hover around the couch to witness the girl open her eyes until Sue made them give her room. From then, Billy, Old Quil, and Jared stayed by her head on the left side of the couch and Sam and Sue stayed in front of her. Trying to give the girl her space, Quil stayed by her feet at the right side of the couch and concentrated on her face. 

He couldn't deny the pull he felt towards her, but put it off on sheer curiosity of her circumstances. Yet the way her matted up hair surrounded her face, and a thin scratch ran from her right eyebrow to her cheekbone, gave off a sense of belonging to the wilderness. Maybe that was the connection he pondered, the wild calling to the wild.

With a sharp intake the girl had opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a curly headed stranger. 

The same second that she had spotted the stranger, she looked into his warm brown eyes. Looking back at her with his jaw slightly dropped and letting out a content sigh; in that moment she was a lighthouse in the dark, bringing in a wave of calmness and sanctity. Not quite understanding the sudden pull herself, she too had felt a sensation of wholeness; perhaps this was an emotional ruse prompted to aid her grief. Or maybe this was something unheard of for her? Magic, especially soul magic, had always been a tricky thing to understand in her lessons. Out of the girl's line of sight, all of the wolves and Sue looked at Quil aware of what just happened. Sam, although happy for Quil, now had to decide the level of delicacy to handle the situation. 

Looking away, the girl turned her head and eyed the rest of the people in the room. All but one were men, tall and muscular at that. The two older men in the room, one with dark hair in a wheelchair and another with graying hair in a fishing vest, looked upon her with more curiosity than suspicion. After a minute of looking around, the woman sitting next to the girl introduced herself, "hey sweetie, my name is Sue Clearwater and I'm a nurse. The boys here found you in the woods by yourself, do you remember how you got there? What's your name?"

After a brief moment the reality of the situation had set in, and she remembered why she had appeared in the forest. Unsure of how much she could trust these people, the girl decided to give the vaguest of answers until she could escape at first chance. 

Starting out with a shaky voice, "I'm Y/N, and I don't exactly know how I got here. I think I was drinking and must have stumbled in" Y/N lied. The second the words came out of her lips the pack knew she was lying, there wasn't even the slightest scent of alcohol on her. Sam knew that Y/N could only be lying for a number of reasons, and seeing that she was now Quil's imprint he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Placing his large hand on Sue's shoulder, Sam began to ask questions "when we found you, you were knocked out cold and covered in blood. I promise we won't hurt you here or even call the cops if you don't want us to. But in order to help you or keep you safe you have to be honest with us. My name is Sam Uley" 

Taking this as her cue to sit up on the couch, Y/N slowly swung her feet off the couch to properly face Sam. Taking this movement as an invitation, Quil moved from his spot standing beside the couch to sit beside Y/N. Turning to face her body, Quil spoke out in the gentlest tone anyone had ever heard him use, "I can't imagine how scary this must be for you, and trust me when I say that I want to keep you safe, that we want to keep you safe. My name is Quil by the way." Looking over to Quil, Y/N could feel the sincerity pouring out of his voice; but she couldn't do this to them, she couldn't bring forth the danger to them that she had just left. 

Now having a slightly clearer head, Y/N looked to Sam. She couldn't tell how exactly, but she could feel the power radiating off of his aura, she knew that he was the level-headed one. And she now knew that she wasn't in a room with normal human beings, the energy she sensed radiating from their auras told her that much.

"Trust me when I say this," Y/N began "what I just came from, you do not want it here. I don't know why it happened, but I do know that I can't subject you to that."

Quil's eyes widened greatly, this was the most words she had spoken and the sound of her tense voice made his concern grow exponentially. "Bring what exactly?" Quil prompted, ready to deal with any threat that may come to his newfound imprint. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Y/N turned to Quil looking deep into his brown eyes. The bags under her eyes letting known the stress and weariness that she endured; before she answered, she closed her eyes and sent out a silent prayer to whatever deity was feeling gracious enough to bless them all. 

"Hunters, hunters are coming."


	3. Three

Turning to look at one of the older men, Sam’s concerned look prompted the feeling of dread in me to worsen. 

Hunters weren’t known to stalk the area, but there had been talk about humans that knew about the supernatural being near, hunting them down for the “greater good” of humanity. Typically they stuck to trapping ghosts or something minor, but now they were moving up the chain to witches. 

Looking back at me, Sam concentrated as I started explaining. Even though I wasn’t fond of letting them know my secrets, I knew that this could possibly affect them as much as me.

“Before we get started, you need to know that I would have never brought this on you intentionally. I just had to get out of there and the woods were the first thing I could think of.”

My eyes scanned the room once more, everyone’s focus on me. Quil gave me a soft smile and silently urged me to continue.

“I... I’m a witch. Although I feel as though some of you already knew that,” I turned slightly to the older men before continuing “and the hunters are after my... kind.”

“Why?” Sam’s steady voice countered my slightly shaky one, sending a calmness into the air. 

“I don’t know. My coven was aware of them being in the area, but we just assumed they were amatuer ghost hunters or something. They’ve never seen us do anything though, so I don’t know how they knew what we are... well were. Tonight was the eve of the Winter solstice and we were gathering for a small ritual; nothing big, just us and a neighboring coven. We were waiting for the full moon to rise, but before we started they managed to catch us off guard and...”

The remembrance of the event had tears pooling out of my eyes before I realized. The shakiness in my voice returned until all words came to a halt. 

My coven, my sisters, were dead. Massacred without a second thought. The blood on my dress was a result of the brutality that was released in the meadow we stood in. The bodies of countless witches now flooded my vision.

The tears flowed heavily, and the gasps that left my mouth made my entire body jerk. Quil moved to envelope my body into an embrace, but Sue pushed his shoulder back slightly. I could tell by her eyes she was wary and wanted to give me space. 

I had never been much of a people person, and at the moment the anger I felt at the situation was at war with the emptiness that was fastly consuming me. The last thing I wanted to do was harm those that had taken me in. 

From the table, a glass vase had shattered and the water and flowers it once held were now a mess around the shards. I tried to reel in my emotions before it got too out of hand, but the reins of the sanity were slipping out of my control. In the distance thunder could be heard, the booming wail of nature becoming more pronounced the longer my spiraling continued. 

I could hear Sue talking to Sam in a fearful tone, my actions catching them all off guard; however, my focus was now on the flickering lights overhead. Any words coming from the group faded into intelligible whispers as the wind outside picked up. 

I curled myself into a ball on the couch, letting the numbness seep through me. I knew that I should stop myself, stop the storm, but the action seemed too far away to grasp from the whirlwind of guilt and anger that encaptured me. 

It was my fault that the covens were dead. I could have stayed and fought to some degree, even if it proved to be futile. Instead, I just transmuted away into some longing of safety and familiarity. I don’t even know if anyone else escaped.

As the thoughts in my mind continued racing, the warm hands I felt on my cheeks brought me back. 

I pulled out of my headspace and met Quil’s eyes with my own, finding comfort and security within them. 

I’m not sure how, but in the moment his face came closer to mine the storm relented. The aching in my chest released me for a second, and briefly I could have sworn to felt forgiven. 

We sat there together on the couch for some time. Quil’s hands on either side of my face, holding me together and keeping my gaze on him. We didn’t speak. We didn’t need to. 

Despite the situation, I felt whole in the moment. And even if it was just a touch, I never wanted him to let go of me. I wanted to stay there in that position and soak up every ounce of warmth and protection he had to offer. 

As my breathing slowed down I placed my hands on top of his, slowly pulling them down from my face. 

I turned to face Sam and the others, the guilt beginning to creep up on me again, “I am so sorry. I just... bringing myself back there... I can’t.”

The man in the wheelchair spoke first, the deep voice ringing with a similar authority to Sam’s.

“We can talk more about this in the morning. Right now you need to rest, we all need rest to deal with what is coming. You are welcome to stay here. My name is Billy, and I can promise that you will be safe here.” 

The way his dark brown eyes fixated on mine I knew that he was telling the truth. 

The other muscular boy around my age finally spoke up, “I’m Jared by the way, and trust me no hunters are coming near here. You’re part of the pack now, we’ll protect you.”

The small smile I gave him seemed to be an answer enough to his claim. And although I wasn’t entirely sure what I had gotten myself into, I could feel that the people that surrounded me were genuine in their promises to keep me safe. 

Sue placed a hand on my wrist, bringing my attention back to her. 

“If you’d like, you can take a shower to clean yourself up. I understand if you need some privacy, but if you need my help just let me know. Quil can find you one of Jacob’s old shirts for you to wear to sleep in, it should fit like a nightgown with your height.”

I nodded my head eagerly. Just the thought of warm water running over my body had me slightly more alert. 

“Thank you, Sue. And thank you all, I know this is probably the last thing you expected to happen tonight, but thank you for helping me.”

Sam looked over to me and nodded.

“We’ll be back in the morning, and I’ll have the boys patrol the house tonight. Nobody is getting near the place.”

His words comforted me, but only raised my suspicions about them as well. Patrol? With guns? 

Quil spoke up from his spot on the couch, directing his words to Billy. 

“Billy, do you think it would be okay if-”

Before Quil could finish his sentence, Billy let out a small chuckle.

“Of course Quil, you know where the spare blankets are. You can take the couch and Y/N can take Jacob’s bed, he’s hardly ever home anymore and I’m sure the company will be nice.”

I was beyond grateful for Billy’s gesture. And even though I doubted I would sleep tonight, being somewhere safe made me feel slightly more relieved. Also, with Quil staying over too I was hoping to get some insight on what Sam meant by patrolling and how they had found me. 

Standing up, I followed Sue to the bathroom. 

My brain was a jumbled mess right now, and I could only hope that the steam of the water would provide me some comfort and clarity.


	4. Four

Turning off the water, I reached out and grabbed the towel from the hanger. Wrapping the thick, brown towel around my body, I stayed in the shower a little longer to take in the warmth. 

The bloodied dress I had been wearing was discarded on the floor. I tried to keep my eyes off of it to prevent another episode. The steam from the shower helped to loosen the stiffness of my hair, and the water washed away any remaining blood. As the red swirls made their way down the drain I became nauseous, but I didn’t have anything in my stomach to let out. 

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out onto the floor mat. The fuzzy rug allowing me to dig my toes in, the feeling of being somewhat grounded was relaxing. 

My hair and body now smelled of some freshwater scented shampoo and body wash. But I didn’t mind, and it was a lot better than the sweat and fear that covered my skin before. 

I had told Sue that I felt comfortable showering by myself, and that I could handle being alone until she returned in the morning with some better fitting clothes. The t-shirt that Quil had gotten for me was knee length on my short frame. Whoever the shirt did belong to must be massive, but that seemed to fit the description of most of the boys from here I had seen so far. 

Thinking of Quil had proven to be a helpful distraction in my short time alone. The way his short hair curled, how his eyes had the most joyful shine to them, and even the way he managed to calm me down had controlled my thought process. I could feel the bond between us, and I could feel how it had been manifesting ever since I woke up; however, I didn’t know what caused it. 

The type of magic that flows between souls and spirits had not been taught to me yet, and it looks as though it never may. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, I made my way back into the living room where Quil and Billy were talking. Billy looked at me with a small smile and I could tell that he was tired. Quil was still sitting on the couch with a blanket folded beside him. 

My curiosity won out over my tiredness at the moment, so I turned to Billy hoping he could answer my questions.

“How did you already know I was a witch? And who was the other man with you, did he know too?”

Billy gave me a low chuckle, like my sudden inquisitive nature was something he expected.

“A long time ago, a witch came onto tribal lands. She was peaceful and claimed to alone. She also had the black line around her ankle, said it was a way to identify with others of her kind without having to speak it; because to speak it aloud, she said, was a way to get yourself killed. The man beside me was Quil Ateara III, the kids call him Old Quil, and yes he knows. Before he imprinted on his wife, Quil became... close with the witch that came onto the reservation. So I suppose, according to him at least, he’s more familiar with the... customs of witches.”

His response left me slightly surprised, and I began to wonder what else he knew about witches. But before I could ask anymore questions, Billy had announced that he was going to bed. As he wheeled away, Quil and I were left alone in the living room. 

Scratching his neck, Quil gave me a shy smile.

“I uh, I can show you Jacob’s room, so when you’re ready for bed you can get comfortable if you want?”

The shyness coming from the boy made me giggle slightly. Agreeing to the gesture, we made our way out of the small living room and into an even smaller bedroom. 

The bed was about a full size with blankets spread across it. A small tv was standing on a dresser on the wall opposite of the bed. Along the wall of the bed, there was a window; sensing my hesitation, Quil leaned over the bed and closed the shades and curtains completely. Likewise, there was a door to the left of the bed that I assume led out to the backyard.

Moving in front of me and holding my hands, Quil focused my attention once more on his face. The unwavering steadiness holding strong against the choppy seas of my instability. 

“The door is locked, I promise. And at least five of the guys are out there patrolling and I’m in here. Nobody, or no thing, will come close to you tonight. we’ll make sure of it. I’ll be in the living room on the couch if you need me, if you need anything just let me know.”

I nodded my head wearily. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Quil, but I know how uncertain the future can be; and divination was never my strong suit. 

As Quil walked back into the living room, I crawled under the blankets. The smell of the woods was oddly comforting and familiar, and right now I craved for familiarity above all else. The feeling of the blankets reminded me of my own bed at home, and before I had realized it the waves of unconsciousness had taken me under.


	5. Five

_‘Keep dreaming Monica, maybe not being able to perform transmutation is a good thing. You can barely walk on your own two feet as it is’_

_I shook my head as Maddison threw out snarky comments to our coven sisters as usual. But I couldn’t pay much attention to their bickering as I was helping set up a table. Tonight was the eve of the Winter Solstice, and we had gathered together with a neighboring coven to celebrate the event._

_Everyone was wearing crisp, white dresses to symbolise the oncoming of pure magic we would manifest later in the night. And everywhere I turned I saw people smiling and laughing, children running around the meadow with parents chasing after them. In the moment it didn’t matter where you came from, or what coven you belonged to, we were all just there enjoying our connection to nature and magic._

_I turned around to see Maddison walking up with a hand on her hip. The usual frivolity she exuded was nothing new to me, we had been friends for almost eight years now._

_‘Hey, Y/N, do you think you could help us set up over there,” she said pointing across the field. “Because I swear if they ask me to do another thing I’m going to-”_

_When I had seen it at first, my first instinct was to run, duck, or even scream; but nothing happened, the fear locking my body into place was beyond my comprehension._

_A shiny metal arrow protruded out of Maddison’s throat. The blood coating the tip began to drip off slowly. The choking sounds she let out became ingrained in my mind, her frightened eyes begging for help. A second later a dozen more arrows and the sound of gunfire rained down upon our covens. People ran screaming while parents tried to cover their children the best they could. I had managed to duck down beneath a table, but my position didn’t save me from the merciless splatter of blood flying in the air._

_The smell of blood was so thick I almost choked between gasps. I suppose whoever was attacking us ran out of ammunition, because a hoard of men came out of the woods carrying large knives and rope. They began cutting down any remaining witches, and searching for possible survivors in the woods. I had to get out. I had go before they found me. I closed my eyes and began to imagine a safe place, a place where nobody would hurt me._

_The vision of woods came to mind, the same ones my mother and I would walk through when I was younger. I tried to transmute, but no matter how hard I tried my body remained in the meadow crouching under the table._

_I tried again. Nothing._

_I could see the men beginning to search the area thoroughly with flashlights, so I tried again. Nothing. The tears that rolled down my face were endless, and as a group of men came closer to the table I put my hand over my mouth to stifle any noise. I tried hard to transmute, forcing myself to clearly picture the woods. And then I was gone._

The numbness had preoccupied my body once more until I woke from Quil shaking my shoulders and calling my name. I could see Billy in his wheelchair by the bedroom door, the hair from his braids fraying out of the once neat plaits.

The door was now propped against wall, the hinges looked busted. I could feel Quil wiping away stray tears on my cheeks, the action felt soothing and brought me further into a wakeful state. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming, but when I tried to come in the door was shut and locked. I thought you had left it open?”

The worry that laced his voice only made me feel worse, my actions were becoming more out of control my the second. I tried speaking, but my voice had been reduced to hardly a whisper. “I.. I was there.. i-it happened again.”

Quil took his eyes off of me for a second to glance at Billy, giving him a silent nod. The send off was evident, and Billy passed me one more concerned look before returning to his room. Turning back, Quil let out a heavy sigh.

I knew that he was struggling to find the words to say, because I was too. This wasn’t the type of situation to make jokes about, or to pretend everything was okay and continue on with life. And in the moment I didn’t want nice words, or promises that things would be okay, I just wanted his presence. Meeting his eyes had been a constant tonight, and in this moment I felt like I needed them more than ever. I reached my arm out of the blanket to hold his hand, “Quil, will you stay with me? I just.. I can’t be alone right now.”

Nodding his head, I moved over as Quil shifted his body beside mine. Moving closer, I placed my head on top of his chest as his arm wrapped around my side. The beating of his heart was melodic and steady. For a while we just laid there together in silence, there was no awkwardness or tension. Just peace. However, I did remember my curiosity from earlier and how I wanted to question him. Moving from my position to prop myself up on my elbow, I look at Quil. Maybe this would prove to be a distraction, I just knew that I couldn’t handle another lapse today.

“Hey Quil, are you up for some questions?”


End file.
